1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to protectors for the points of needles used on hypodermic syringes.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the prior art, various needle protectors have been advanced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,267 discloses a needle sheath that moves forward over the needle tip on a sleeve. An end cap tilts when the sheath or cap carrying support is extended so the needle tip engages a corner of the cap for protecting the tip against causing a scratch. The tilting cap is carried by a spring or accordion pleated tube which extends along the length of the needle under the spring load when the needle protection is actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,009 shows a needle assembly with a retractable needle cover, that extends over the point of the needle and which must be slid out of the way when the needle is to be used. The needle opening in the cover is always aligned with the needle, so that any retracting force on the cover will cause the cover to move back and the needle point will be exposed so that it can puncture or scratch a finger accidentally. Thus, the cover does not adequately protect against an accidental scratching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,708 shows a needle guard device incorporated into a syringe assembly which includes a sleeve or shield that can be locked in position to provide coverage when extended out over the needle. The sleeve can be locked in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,837 also discloses a slidable cover on a syringe body that can be extended and latched to cover the needle point after the syringe has been used. A large sleeve covers the needle, and it has an opening at its outer end adjacent the needle tip. If the sleeve becomes unlatched, the needle would easily be exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,231 discloses a casing for a syringe assembly that can be pulled out over the needle after use and has locking ribs to hold the cover extended, but if the locks are dislodged the needle easily slides out through the opening in the end of the sleeve that is used for protection. The latches used for holding the shield in the outer position, can be any one of a number of different latches. A full-length tubular member is necessary, which is quite large, and requires positive manual operation.
The activity of the prior art shows the need for a simple, low cost and easily operated needle guard that will provide for safety against accidental scratching or puncturing of the skin.